


Hollywood Hot Shot

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Novak has been in California all week. Ernie has been winning matches. This is not a coincidence. </em>Takes place after Ernie won the L.A. title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Hot Shot

Ernie sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at his naked boyfriend as he mutters, “Can’t believe that everyone is looking up to you. Everyone should be scared if they knew…”

Novak glares at him, wanting to reply but not allowed to do so.

“Maybe they’d be glad about you being quiet but only I can do that to you.”

Hazel eyes narrow on him, pointing his hands toward Ernie as if indicating to strangle him. Doesn’t really leave much of an impression when the arms can’t move.

“Now, now. The number one player in the world shouldn’t make threats. Someone can misconstrue that.”

Ernie slides toward the bed post, making sure Novak hasn’t loosened the knot. Novak lifts his head up. Ernie obliges with a kiss before pushing down on Novak’s bare chest so he’s back on the bed, then straddles Novak so he can check the other knot.

“You are behaving and that’s very good. I just may reward you for that. Have you been good?”

Novak tilts his head, not sure how to answer that question.

Ernie does have the grace to chuckle. “Okay, yeah. Fair enough. That is subject to interpretation. As far as _I’m_ concerned, you were good last night. Very obedient.” He trails a finger along Novak’s cheek, then says in a low voice. “You’ve been good to me. I can’t believe I actually won the title. I was just hoping to end the losing streak but this? Winning is addicting.”

Novak knows he’s supposed to be quiet but a snort escapes anyway.

“Of course if anyone would know about the winning addiction, it’d be you. We’ve been teasing each other with these games all week, you walking around the hotel room naked and having to watch you get yourself off and knowing I had to hold back as long as I was in the tournament. I’m happy that you decided to practice in L.A. so we could spend this time together without distraction.”

Novak waits, notices that Ernie genuinely is awaiting a spoken answer. “I missed you too.”

A devilish grin graces Ernie’s face, happy to have set the trap successfully. The kind of smile that has been rewarding Novak in a torturous pleasurable way all week. “That’s breaking the rules but I’ll let it slide. What I know is that it’s been tough to resist you but I can only do so much.”  



End file.
